


Принцесса

by Tykki



Category: Chinese Mythology, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Легенда о Мяо Шань, или что случается с принцессами, которые отказываются жить как положено.</p><p>Бета: H. Z.<br/>Написано на ФБ-2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцесса

Жизнь во дворце принцессе давно уже не нужна. Она едва ли может выручить сейчас тех, кому это требуется. Служанки расчесывают ей волосы, окутывают стан шелками, подносят украшения из прекраснейшей яшмы – и нет ничего более бесполезного для принцессы, которая собирается служить всему миру.  
Она умеет заботиться о нынешнем дне и извлекает пользу для себя даже из такой суеты. Но отсчет дней уже начался, и она идет по галерее, грезя наяву о горе, поросшей бамбуком, и свежем ивовом запахе; скоро колесо повернется. Принцесса выслушивает гневные слова отца с терпением той, кто знает точно, сколько именно вреда он причиняет сам себе. И как именно за это расплатится.  
Она не питает мыслей о мести, о нет. Мир принцессы ждет ее за порогом, и она отличает истинное от иллюзорного. Краски дворцовых празднеств поблекли; она ищет оправдания для такой жизни, но лгать себе она разучилась, поэтому не находит ни одного. Отец снова гневается, и она пытается ему помочь: когда он предлагает ей брак, она рассказывает, что полезнее всего для ее дела было бы получить в мужья целителя.   
Она знает, что жалкий врач не нужен при дворце, но она должна дать отцу возможность передумать.  
Принцесса его любит, но помешать себе не позволит. Она почти с любопытством наблюдает, как начинает высыхать кожа, когда еду и питье перестают ей подавать, но и это ее не останавливает.   
Служанки стараются изо всех сил, мазями и притираниями скрывая изменения в ее теле. И все так же они облекают принцессу в струящиеся одежды, укладывают ее прическу, надевают сияющие украшения. Лишь только еды и питья у них не допросишься.  
Принцесса должна бы чувствовать слабость от голода и жажды, но даже когда отец назначает ей непосильный, грязный труд, она справляется. Ему не понять, что она больше не живет по его законам и что смена шелков на обноски уж точно не может ее сломить. И что вынос вонючих помоев и уход за животными для нее гораздо лучше, чем бессмысленное сидение на подушках.  
Она знает, что монастырь, куда ее отправляют, не последняя точка ее путешествия. И что само это решение – снова только попытка ее переубедить, и отец не смирится никогда. Она дремлет в повозке, и ей снится, что она едет за монахом и его диковинными спутниками, которых еще только предстоит направить на нужный путь; колесо ударяется о камень, принцессу подкидывает на ее жестком ложе, и она просыпается.  
Ей не надо объяснять, почему в новом месте ее обитания от нее отводят глаза. Отец пригрозил им, и ее нагружают работой и ждут, когда она свалится под этой ношей. Принцесса знает, что с любой другой на ее месте так бы и произошло, так что не вина обитателей монастыря в том, что язвы на ее коже зарастают, сбитые в мясо ступни поутру оказываются целыми, а сломанные пальцы выпрямляются сами собой. Никто в этот раз не пробует уморить ее голодом, но это только потому, что, когда помогать с работой ей приходят тигры и косули, бесполезно следить, не приехала ли на их спинах пара обезьян с охапкой плодов и ягод.  
Принцесса надкусывает лоснящийся бок персика и толкает на место камень, смазывая стык вязким раствором. У монастыря будет крепкая стена, даже когда она уйдет, и это ли плохо?  
Ее кос давно не касался гребень, а лица – отбеливающие смеси, и она рада этой краткой передышке в своей жизни, когда она может ухаживать за больными и облегчать страдания умирающим. Потому что им и так нелегко, и даже монахи не всегда готовы, стоя на коленях, обтирать чистыми тряпками тела и усаживать в сторонке, чтобы поменять испачканные испражнениями подстилки. Принцесса выслушивает крики, почти не спит, но в ее запавших глазах больные и умирающие видят только любовь, хотя у другой на ее месте отражались бы иные чувства.  
Она не совершает чудес, но те, кому предназначено уйти, умирают с миром, а те, кому предназначено остаться, выздоравливают, даже если этого уже и не чаяли.  
Принцессе говорят, что она сделана из железа. Принцесса улыбается.  
Но, конечно, однажды заканчивается и это время. Испуганные стражники заламывают ей руки за спину и везут обратно, закованную в кандалы, ведь она страшная преступница – она так и не подчинилась воле своего отца. На всем пути процессию сопровождают животные, то и дело мелькающие у дороги днем и подкрадывающиеся к костру ночью, и это страшно, действительно страшно, потому что все благие и утонченные традиции человека не в состоянии защитить его от разгневанной природы.  
Но принцесса спокойна, и никакого вреда не приходит стражникам ни через нее, ни через ее друзей. И все-таки каждый раз они засыпают, думая, что наутро от них останутся только лишь обглоданные кости.  
Из тех, кто везет ее во дворец, не останется потом никого, кто в следующие несколько лун не покинет свою службу и не уйдет в монахи и отшельники. И некоторых из них и правда потом сожрут.  
Принцесса знает, что отец хочет убить ее, потому что это последнее, что ему осталось. Он всегда собирался до этого дойти, просто, в отличие от нее, обманывал себя. Знает она и то, что эта вина потянет его ко дну, словно камень; но потом, когда она войдет наконец в свой мир, то будет отучать таких, как он. Потому что, хотя страдания и очищают, на самом деле никто из жертв их не заслуживает. И не все из них смогут уподобиться ей.  
Но она проявляет милосердие и к отцу, и к своему палачу. Особенно к палачу: ему страшно, ведь привычные ему инструменты его подводят. Разбит топор, расколот надвое меч, а тетива, лопнув, хлестнула его по лицу, оставив след такой же багровый, как оперение поломанных стрел. Принцесса смотрит в глаза палачу и знает, что больше в своей жизни он не тронет никого, но сейчас он должен совершить то, что должен, а ей давно пора уходить. Он будет наказан за других; за себя же она вину забирает, и даже в тот момент, когда его руки ломают ей горло и ее пронзает последняя боль, она не испытывает ненависти.  
Когда-нибудь такие, как она, смогут жить, не подвергаясь мучениям. Она будет учить – для того, чтобы это произошло.  
Фэньду притягивает ее, цепляясь за чужую вину, которую она несет с собой. Принцесса оглядывается: вот, ступая по лезвиям, люди взбираются на вершину; вот мельница размалывает тела в однородное месиво; вот сдирают кожу и крючьями вытаскивают сердце и печень. И те, кто пьет раскаленный металл, и те, кто разваливается на куски в ледяной пустыне, это заслужили; им воздается за то, что они совершили, чтобы они смогли продолжить жить.  
Никто не подступается к принцессе, когда она идет, рассматривая четвертованных и рассеченных пополам. Многим из них далеко по списку преступлений до ее отца.  
Ее отец попадет сюда, когда она уже уйдет дальше. Пусть он примет свою кару; а пока принцесса преисполняется жалости, глядя на мучающихся. И хотя все, что с ними делают, соразмерно тому, что делали они, она делится с ними даром любви и милосердия.  
В миг ее прощения преисподняя пустеет – грешники отправились в новую жизнь или даже вознеслись. И только тяжело падает на колени перед ней князь Яньло, умоляя милосердную покинуть его владения, ибо еще немного – и она их разрушит.  
Принцесса – нет, она уже не принцесса, она уже становится той, кем должна была стать, – кивает и поднимается по лестнице вверх. Но не до конца: стоны и плач доносятся до ее слуха, она внимает им, и она хочет помочь в том, в чем не помогли ей.  
И рождается бодхисатва.  


 


End file.
